Catalyst
by OrangeInk101a
Summary: What can one, misplaced, Uzumaki do? The answer has an laughable amount of answers. Never underestimate the the power of the Butterfly Effect Destiny will either lead her to create a new dawning of a world-wide peace, or an apocalypse unlike anything mankind has ever experienced. (A new approach to reincarnation and original characters.)


There was no warning. Nothing. No sound, no feeling at all. That's what had scared her while she approached her village, her home. But the stench of blood and ash wafted into her nose, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. By gods, what had happened?

…

Mura walked through the last tatters of her fallen village. Burning stakes littered the ground, the smell of blistering corpses staunched the air. Tears spilled down her face, but she mouthed no words.

Her comrades behind her screamed and fell to the ground. The village they had all looked forward to returning to existed no more.

"I-I s-should've been there-should've been here-w-what happened, what? Is t-this a joke? W-why? H-how could they get through our defenses?" the team medic babbled to herself her head in her hands, her eyes dripping salt water.

"T-Taicho-what should we do?" A taijutsu expert, inquired, quite shaken himself, but barely pulling himself together in hope.

Mura sucked in her gut, she was still the leader of these people. She locked her heart away, "Search for survivors!" She barked, "Be wary, the enemy may still be near-by, travel in pairs." She ordered. "You two," she pointed to two of her comrades who had unmistaken sadness in their eyes. "Search the east wall, you two! To the west. I'll take the North and the civilian walls with Reijii."

Her platoon jumped away.

Her older brother approached her, "What do you think happened?" He muttered gray eyes reflecting his deep sorrow, Mura shook her head and gritted her teeth. "I don't know. But I know the bastards behind it will wish they were never born." She gritted her teeth dark glint in her eye.

Her brother put a hand on her shoulder- a show the equaled a hug on the battle field- "Let's find who did first." She nodded stiffly at him, but she couldn't help but think what she would have done if she had lost her older brother-she would probably lost all that was left of her sanity. She may have out-ranked him, but her brother was like the rock she had clung to all her life. He pieced her together, knew all of her secrets. The bonds between brother and sister stretched deep into their heart, not just because they were all each other they had left, but they were best friends too. Brother and sister jumped past the large cracked swirl of the whirlpool and they entered their beloved villages broken gates.

3 days later: Under the city of Uzushiogakure

Mura had names.

Not a name per say, more of the ones who were responsible for the fall of Uzushiogakure. A once city where building seemed to kiss the sky, a city where there was no cold, no sweltering hot, but warm temperatures and a warm, sparkling sky. Temples, compounds, markets all were dust. The destruction seemed to split the city all the way to the river, there was no clear pathway, nothing at all.

The Noble Village of Uzushiogakure had fallen.

Mura sent everyone to find survivors, the damage when they had arrived were not a full day old. (Probably the reasons they had not heard battle before returning was the sound barrier Uzugakure plastered all over its walls to be completely silent, it seemed more of a double bladed sword now.

The source of out base was a hallowed out hunker that resided under the river, crystal water and dried food were the sustenance for the wounded. Mura rounded up as much as she could, which, not comparing to the once create city, it was still a lot of people. A lot of civilians, mainly. But some Genin and some chunin were spread thin who survived the fight, and even fewer jonin.

She had heard from them what had happened, that three villages attacked simultaneously and brought down the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools.

But she had names.

The names of infamous generals who cowardly teamed up to fight against Whirlpool. She had names. She had villages. And by god she was not going to stop till they tasted her pain.

Mura was young-only thirteen actually. And while some of her fellow comrades were jealous, they also put a lot of expectations on her. Since she was a "genius" she held most responsibility in the public eye. But in Uzugakure she was already a known Tobetsu Jonin, famous for stealth, her cunning planning, her wide range of ninjutsu, and fuinjutsu. Mura had grown up as a destined "prodigy" coming way out far in branches of the great Uzumaki Clan. Her mother had passed giving birth to her, and her father had passed why she was a toddler on an infiltration mission. Mura's brother had to take even more missions to bring in money to support his younger sister, who (dimly) realized it and trained as hard as she could to take the mantel of a ninja.

But Mura also had a secret, that she only obliged her brother later on in her life. She was an reincarnation of a woman who had died, she had come from a time far before the Rikudo Sennin himself. A time where technology and soldiers rule instead of chakra and ninja. Eventually the world had sold itself short and wars unlike any other had burst forth. Lands sunk underneath the ocean and new kingdoms were created, the world was in a rebirth of constant destruction and birth. One that painted the world anew. Many survivors that made it through the world found new world and endured the process of building anew civilizations. It was until the Rikudo Sennin people truly known what had happened, a mutation, from all the radiation had infiltrated the most basic human DNA, one that pilfered the use of chakra. Or-perhaps that factor was always there and that no one had discovered it's use all throughout the history of humanity (this, wasn't clear.) Perhaps it has always been, hidden inside our DNA, the key to using our spiritual and bodily nature, being able to harmonize with them, or perhaps it is just a side effect from the countless blood spilt. Or-maybe it has to do with the human brain, I had remembered the rumors in the science world, that claimed human's only used about 20% of their brain a life-time, so what if they used all of it? Would things like chakra" manifest? Technically, it existed, even back then, but not to such a grand scale. What would we be? The Rikudo Sennin was almost a revered Jesus to these cultures. They worshipped him, though he didn't want to be worshipped. So both her and brother concluded she was a relic from a long lost time where she lived in a United State, pigged out on chips, and loved to run cross country. Her brother found it fascinating how much the cultures seem to pride themselves on their new "refined" ways from the long lost time, until Mura pointed out things she distinctly remembered from her old world millions of years ago that still worked. (Fridges, lamps, toilets, technology, cleanliness in general.) Mura did admit that the medicine was far more advanced than that she remembered, but she also saw how reliant it was. You could either get a medical ninja that knew their stuff or didn't, or you could get a tired medical ninja that could screw up something, while her operations from the past had a less percent failure-it took longer to recover.

…Mura had a way of making everything a conspiracy. However, even though half the time she tossed them around as jokes, it was also scary how accurate she always seemed to be. A tick she was famous for amongst her village, in fact. When she sorted out these confusing thoughts she pieced together what exactly what had happened to her, her thoughts were like a bleeding sword, she had also lost everything she had ever known. Her family, her friends, for she had died quite young-still in school, in fact. Her brother glued her broken heart back together and stuck next to her side through it all, the nightmares, the fits, the crying and screaming. She owed it to her brother, who had signed up for a whole deal greater than he thought.

So Mura had been a "prodigy" to the public, she couldn't hide her intelligence behind the face of a two-year old, it wasn't in her character. So she braved the responsibility, welcomed it even. Not for the fame, but for her precious people she vowed to protect.

Mura failed. Her village had fallen. She had tried so _hard_. Was it predestined? Why did it come to this?

The Whirlpool had lost so much, how could they dream of getting it back?

Well, how much can one person make a difference?

* * *

Hey everyone, It's orangeink! (Yes, I used to be Impar101a, I switched.)

first: Don't yell at me, the plot bunnies ambushed me! Okay, I'm continuing all my stories, I'm not dead I swear, but I'm so busy with school that I've had no time. Plus this was eating at my brain cells so I just had to get it out there. I love this idea.

second: how did you like the little conspiracy theory about our future weaved in there? Far fetched...? yeah. But is "I came from a different world...that knew about yours..." any better? It's more creative, come on!

Third: So, this was the introduction, the destruction of Uzugakure. Therefore, this woman is a little older than Kushina Uzumaki at this time. Just to give you a footing at what time we are, Kushina was eight-nine-ten when her home was destroyed, wasn't she? IfI'm wrong please correct me! I'm totally enamoured with the idea of Uzumaki, but I don't want to paint the perfect character.


End file.
